No!
by simply.books7
Summary: Annabeth swears she can't stand Percy Jackson. And she swears she's not jealous. But then he wants to know her name. She doesn't say it though. Of course she doesn't! But then she does. Then she.. Nevermind. Rated T because I'm nervous lol
1. chapter 1

Annabeth couldn't stand Percy Jackson.

Ok... So what she didn't even know him

She still couldn't stand him!

Couldn't stand his looks. She didn't care if he was cute. She couldn't stand his _kindness_. Honestly, she though it was just all an act. Or maybe she's still bitter about her mom...

Either way, Percy Jackson always seemed to be oblivious to the girls that follow his every move. And she's not being dramatic. He doesn't even let them down easy. He just doesn't notice them. And she absoulutly not jealous. She glares inwardly at her brain. She's hurt that it even suggested that.

She was on her way to 2nd period avoiding human contact because... ew. Thinking about it, she only had 2 friends. Piper and Thalia. But... Piper was sick today and Thalia wasn't even in her grade. So yeah. She's sitting at a table alone at lunch with her face in a book.

Well, regardless, her face _is in a book_.

But anyway, she continued down the hall untill she heard something.

"Princess! Yeah, girl with the blond curls" she whipped her head around to be faced with the person she couldn't stand.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked eyebrow raised. He stepped back holding something to her.

"Your calculator? You dropped it" he said. She grabbed it a slight schowl on her face.

"Thanks, but my name is _not_ Princess" she said before turning and walking away. She felt him follow her. She rolled her eyes.

 _Of Course,_ Percy Jackson talks to her the day she wants to punch him most..

"Then what is your name?" He asked smile on his face.

"I don't see how this is your concern" she replied glancing at him before walking faster. He jogged foreward and caught up before sighing.

"C'mon, don't be stubburn. All I asked was your name?" He reasoned. She stopped glaring at him.

"I'm not the one being stubburn. I don't even know you!" She exclaimed. He shrugged.

"Actually, you kinda do. Didn't you learn never to talk to strangers?" He asked mischeivously a twinkle jn his sea-green eyes. She made a face before striding away, him _still following!_

"Just leave me alone and go back to wherever you came from" she replied. His eyebrow raised.

"So back to my mom's p-" he started. She yelped cutting him off.

"Shutup, Just shutup Percy!" she said ducking to hide her flush.

"So you know my name, and I can't know yours?"

"Correct"

"Why?"

"If I wanted you to know, you'd know. So no"

"That was confusing." He said his eyenrows pinched together.

She sighed. _Of course it was._ It is when your brain is full of.. _Seaweed"_ Annabeth sneered. He gasped as she arrived to her class. Why was she still with him. Jesus! He needed to go, now.

"Oh really? " he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Now leave. I actually have a brain to use in class" she said opening the door and walking in.

"Rude. See ya later Princess" he nouthed before leaving just as the bell rang. She sighed before glancing at her calculator.

 _Thanks a lot_.


	2. chapter 2

"Leave me alone Percy. You don't even know me!" Annabeth exclaimed rolling her stormy grey eyes. Percy gasped.

"How could you say such a thing Princess" he yelled dramaticlly. She grabbed a plate of salad, she had track today, and put it on her tray moving up, Percy, unfortantly following.

"If I told you my name would you leave me alone?" She asked her eyebrow raised. He shurgged.

"Maybe. Most likely not" he said smiling. She sighed. It's been a week. She was so close to actually punching him.

"Fine. Annabeth Chase" she said sullenly. His lips streched into a smile that didn't seem to fit his face.

"Finally!" Percy exclaimed. Annabeth let out a short before adding chips and a bottle of water on her tray.

"So.. Annabeth. That's a pretty name" he mumbled glancing at her.

"I thought you said you would leave me alone" she sneered slighty annoyed.

"Actally I said maybe. We both knew the chances weren't high I'd actually follow through." He said.

"Shutup"

"You took the risk!" he reminded as she payed for her food. She huffed because technically, that was true.

"Smart ass" she muttered. His eyebrows raised.

"What about my ass?" He asked. She felt a dangerous smirk slip on her lips.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She rebuttled making a show of looking behind him.

To be _honest,_ the view was _not_ bad.

She winked at his shocked bright red face before walking towards a curious and suprised Piper.

"What was that?!" She exclaimed. Annabeth glanced at Percy to find him staring at her also his green eyes twinkling. She bit her lip before turning around the smirk still on her face.

"Nothing. Anyway, This..."

And they flowed right back into normal conversation.

For _them_ anyway...

Percy doesn't like Annabeth. She's rude. Stubbern. Abnormally intellegent. And pretty... cute.

He'd LITERALLY _never_ say it out loud.

Besides that _stunt she pulled at the lunch line **needed**_ to be reincorporated. Percy was sure he never blushed so hard in his life before.

And when she turned from Piper to look at him he almost thought his life was over.

She looked _that_ good.

But whatever. No one cares.

He just enjoys annoying her.

So he does. In 4th period.

"Annabeth" he called in a sing song voice. She looked up pushing back loose curls from her ponytail and rolling her eyes. Not responding.

"Hey no need to be rude" he tried standing in front of her. Annabeth looked up from her worksheet to stare at Percy.

"What do you want?" she asked frowning. Disappointed at her reaction he snached her paper.

"Give it back.. Seaweed brain" She exclaimed. His eyebrows rose .

"Seaweed Brain? Hmmm, I think I like it" he muttered thoughtfully smiling. She smiles before jumping for her paper.

"Give. It"

"Not so fast Princess. Use your manners" he reminded grinning. Her glare was murderous. He didn't phase.

"Give it to me! Now!" she exclaimed ignoring the look of classmates. He smirked.

"Right here? In front of all these people?" he asked innocently. Annabeth's face grew _alarmingly_ red.

Percy was _kinda_ scared...

"Shut the hell up and give me my paper. It's too hot for this!" she yelled trying to grab her paper from his long framed arm.

"You don't have to remind me.. I know how hot and bothered you get when I'm around" he mumbled grinning. She reels her arm back and punches him in the stomach suprised ( not _really) by the gut wrenching_ pain in his stomach.

"Oh God" he exclaimed. Annabeth grinned while the class snickered the teacher suddenly walking in.

"Try it again and my fist will end up somewhere else" she threatened. He smiled.

"Frisky Annabeth? I dig it" He said dropping in the seat next to her.

"I will push you down a well" she called her eyes still on the paper.

"Only if you come down with me.." Percy replied a smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes with a sigh.

 _It was going to be a **long**_ week.


End file.
